


Встреча накануне Дня Всех Святых

by Cats_Queen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Halloween, Pre-Slash, Widower John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Queen/pseuds/Cats_Queen
Summary: В Хэллоуин можно встретить кого угодно, а кто-то может и изменить вашу жизнь. Джон Ватсон, ветеран войны, вдовец и отец-одиночка вам об этом поведает.





	Встреча накануне Дня Всех Святых

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/gifts).
  * A translation of [Setkání v předvečer Všech Svatých](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583360) by [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula). 



> Я наконец-то (с огромным опозданием) перевела хэллоуинский фик от kratula  
> Наслаждайтесь :з

Джону пришлось прибавить шаг, чтобы поспевать за дочерью. Сегодня его нога и плечо болели со страшной силой, однако он не мог разочаровать Рози, она ведь так этого ждала.  
Его девочке бы достать какой-нибудь красивый костюм, одеться феей или принцессой, но они не могли себе этого позволить. Его армейская пенсия была мизерная, а хирурга с тремором никто не хотел брать на работу.  
Мэри бы обязательно что-нибудь сшила на скорую руку, из самых сомнительных лоскутов сделала бы нечто прелестное, но беда не приходит одна.  
Коротко о том, что привело Джона обратно в Англию. Мэри сбил водитель на пешеходном переходе. Она лишь успела оттолкнуть Рози на тротуар, но сама на него уже не ступила.  
Они встречались со средней школы, у них было столько планов и столько преодолено трудностей, чтобы исполнить свои мечты. Служба Джона в Афганистане не была идеальным выходом, но он был обязан армии своей возможностью получить образование, а это задание было достойной платой.  
Теперь всё рухнуло. Бывали дни, когда Джон не хотел ничего, кроме как засунуть дуло своего браунинга в рот и нажать на курок, и единственным, что его останавливало, была Рози. Он не имел права оставить её полной сиротой — на произвол сомнительным родственникам Мэри, своей сестре-алкоголичке или, упаси боже, системе опеки.  
На пенсию сильно не разгуляешься, работа врача более невозможна, потому Джона брался за временные подработки, работал физически, ограничиваемый только тем, что не на кого было оставить Рози. Пока что их держала на плаву страховка Мэри, но что станет, когда деньги закончатся, Джон не знал. Он и так был вынужден переехать в менее просторную квартиру в другом районе.

Было пасмурно, моросил дождь — в такую погоду он бы с большим удовольствием остался дома. Их квартиру с трудом можно было назвать уютной, но там, по крайней мере, было сухо и тепло.  
Но Рози так рвалась идти колядовать! Однако она ещё не успела завести новых друзей после переезда и была слишком мала, чтобы Джон мог пустить её одну. Поэтому он помог дочери сделать примитивный балахон призрака из старой простыни, нашёл плетёную корзинку, и они пошли вместе.

Улицы были практически пусты, группки колядующих встречались редко, поскольку плохая погода отбивала всё желание. Джон мысленно сказал себе, что ещё два квартала, и он уговорит дочь вернуться домой.  
Вдруг из переулка выбежал мальчик:  
— Сладость или гадость?!  
Он был примерно ровесником Рози, раскрасневшийся, веснушчатый, в не особо сложном костюме. Кажется, он изображал пирата, поскольку держал деревянную саблю, а на глазу была повязка. Но вообще он был одет в обычные джинсы и клетчатую рубашку. У Джона сразу мелькнула мысль, не холодно ли ему.  
— Но у нас ничего нет! Только то, что я наколядовала, — ответила мальчику Рози и показала скромное содержимое корзинки.  
— А, ничего! Я Виктор, — улыбнулся он.  
— Меня зовут Рози, а это мой папа.  
— Скажи, Виктор, ты здесь один? — Джону не давало покоя, что он не видел больше никого поблизости.  
— Мы с другом ходили, но я его потерял, — ответил мальчик и через мгновение добавил, — поможете мне его найти?  
— Конечно, попробуем, но не нужно ли сначала найти твоих родителей?  
— Сначала мы должны найти Уилла, он постоянно попадает в неприятности, если я за ним не услежу, — серьёзно сказал мальчик, и направился обратно в проход, из которого появился. Джон с Рози последовали за ним.

— А ты без своего друга в неприятности не попадёшь? — спустя пару минут спросил Джон.  
Они шли очень быстро, Виктор почти побежал, вероятно, в попытке вернуться на то место, где последний раз видел своего друга.  
— Вовсе нет, — прозвучало в ответ, и бывший военврач только удивился прозвучавшей в словах уверенности. пройдя ещё несколько метров быстрым шагом, он понял, что идти довольно легко — нога перестала болеть.  
Они повернули в следующий переулок, освещаемый только мигающей лампой в дальнем конце. У фонаря стояло несколько мусорных баков, а на тротуаре лежала какая-то куча тряпья. Куча тряпья, из которой торчал ботинок!  
На земле за баками лежал человек. Скорее всего, пьяница, но Джон всё равно не мог оставить его лежать здесь в такую погоду. Приказав детям не подходить, если вдруг человек будет агрессивный, он потихоньку подошёл.  
Мужчина был одет в дорогое на вид пальто, запаха алкоголя не было. Джон легко коснулся его плеча, на что тот отозвался болезненным вздохом, больше похожим на хрип. Это не говорило ни о чём хорошем.  
Аккуратно перевернув мужчину, он увидел нездорово-бледное лицо и тёмное пятно на животе.  
— Сэр, вы меня слышите? — он мягко похлопал незнакомца по щекам.  
Мужчина приоткрыл глаза; в слабом освещении фонаря нельзя было сказать, синие они или зелёные, но взгляд был не сфокусированный.  
— Всё-таки вы… прибыли… доктор, — пробормотал незнакомец, но почти мгновенно снова начал терять сознание. Джон снова его похлопал:  
— Так, вам нельзя сейчас спать! Оставайтесь с нами!  
Он расстегнул пальто, пиджак и рубашку и бегло осмотрел рану. Достаточно глубокая, вероятно, от большого ножа. Он достал свой носовой платок и прижал его к ране. Пациент болезненно выдохнул.  
Джон повернулся к детям, которые смотрели на происходящее с ужасом.  
— Рози! Возьми мой телефон и набери 911. Тому, кто ответит, повторишь, что я тебе скажу, хорошо?  
Он уже давно рассказал Рози о первой помощи и подобных вещах, потому она без проблем поговорила с диспетчером, передавая ему слова Джона о раненом и их местоположении.  
Через семь минут приехала скорая и медперсонал забрал пациента.  
— Пап, мы можем поехать с ними? Чтобы тот человек не был один, когда проснётся, — настойчиво просила Рози. Джон просяще взглянул на врача, поскольку его тоже не отпускало навязчивое ощущение, что он не должен выпускать из поля зрения этого мужчину.  
Это было против правил, но врач знал Джона, потому кивнул в ответ.  
Только когда они отправились в ближайшую больницу, Джон выругался. Под адреналином он совсем забыл про Виктора.  
— Всё в порядке, папа. Он мне шепнул, что нашёл Уилла, и ушёл назад к главной улице. Когда я обернулась, его уже не было.  
Джон понадеялся, что мальчик на самом деле встретил своего друга, и опять озаботился «своим» пациентом.  
Это был молодой человек, не старше двадцати пяти, вытянутое лицо, смоляные кудри, что сейчас мокрыми прядями липли ко лбу.  
— Он похож на принца… — прошептала Рози.  
И одет был соответственно! Джону подумалось то же. Что делал одетый подобным образом человек в их районе?  
Они проводили загадочного юношу до самой операционной и дождались, пока полтора часа спустя уставший хирург сообщил, что он вне опасности.  
— Но он потерял много крови, если бы вы опоздали на несколько минут, мы бы не успели его спасти.

На следующий день Джон с дочерью снова пришли в больницу. Они обязаны были узнать, что незнакомец поправляется.  
Этот человек заинтересовал Джона; впервые за много месяцев ему снилась не Мэри, но бледное лицо и необычные глаза раненого юноши.  
В больнице девушка на ресепшене охотно навела справки:  
— Вообще, навещать могут только родственники, но у меня указание от его брата, что вас можно пустить. И после он хотел бы вас лично поблагодарить, доктор Ватсон.  
Палата 221 в крыле Б нашлась быстро; пациент не спал. Всё ещё бледный и обложенный капельницами, он окинул вошедших изучающим взглядом и спросил:  
— Афганистан или Ирак?  
— Эм. Простите, что?  
— Где вы служили? В Афганистане или Ираке?  
— Как вы догадались, что папа военный? — спросила Рози раньше, чем Джон успел среагировать на неожиданный вопрос. В ответ пациент озвучил ряд наблюдений, что привели его в тому выводу.  
— Это было… восхитительно, — выдавил из себя шокированный Джон, а Рози добавила:  
— Абсолютно потрясающе.  
Юноша удивлённо на неё взглянул:  
— Это не то, что обычно говорят люди.  
— А что обычно говорят?  
— Иди в ж… кхм, лесом!  
Рози засмеялась.  
— Могу я кое-что спросить?  
— Вы уже это делаете, но прошу.  
— Что вы вчера делали в нашем районе? Вы никак с ним не сочетаетесь.  
— Я преследовал подозреваемого, к сожалению, от внимания ускользнуло, что у него был сообщник, - и молодой человек раздосадованно добавил, — вот так постоянно!  
— Как по мне, вы не похожи на полицейского.  
— Я не полицейский! — возразил мужчина. — Шерлок Холмс детектив-консультант, единственный в мире.  
Джон усмехнулся:  
— Джон Ватсон, капитан Пятого Нортумберлендского стрелкового полка. А эта молодая дама Рози.  
— Хм… Как относитесь к скрипке? Когда размышляю, подолгу не сплю, пью много кофе, порой за весь день не говорю ни слова.  
— Против скрипки ничего не имею, сам при случае играю на кларнете, но почему вы спрашиваете?  
— Будущие соседи должны знать худшее друг о друге.  
— Но я…  
— Я ищу соседа, а вам требуется лучшая квартира в лучшем районе. Ты вдовец, не поддерживаешь близкие отношения с родственниками, живёте вы только на твою пенсию и недавно вынужденно переехали. Я приглядел замечательную квартиру в центре, достаточно большую и для вас двоих. К тому же мой брат не позволит мне переезжать туда одному.  
— Почему? Вы ведь уже совершеннолетний.  
— Мы собираемся жить вместе, можно уже перейти на «ты», не так ли, Джон? Брат опасается, как бы я не вернулся к, цитирую: «безответственным университетским привычкам», но если бы я делил квартиру с врачом…  
— Подожди, что ты имеешь в виду под «безответственными университетскими привычками»? Я не могу допустить, чтобы Рози жила где-то, где небезопасно!  
Шерлок начал объяснять, что он уже несколько лет чист, что это условие для работы со Скотленд Ярдом, и рассказал о своём последнем деле, в котором доказал вину подозреваемого по тому, как глубоко в масло погрузилась петрушка.  
Рози пришла в восторг, Джон был очарован и впервые за три года чувствовал подлинную радость, волнение и надежду.  
Он поспрашивал о квартире, условиях аренды, успокоился, узнав, что хозяйка — женщина в возрасте, которая не откажется иногда присматривать за Рози. Они быстро договорились пойти осмотреть квартиру, как только Шерлока выпишут.  
Шерлоку все эти практические вопросы наскучили, потому к великой радости Рози он рассказал о другом недавнем деле.  
— Хм, это было очень умно! — прокомментировал Джон по окончании. — Наверняка ты очень хорош, раз узнал во мне доктора, хотя был почти мёртв!  
— Серьёзно?  
— Ты сказал что-то вроде «вы уже здесь, доктор». Тогда я не обратил на это внимания, но ведь я внешне ничем не напоминал доктора — ни халата, ни чего-либо подобного.  
— А… нет, я был не в состоянии для дедукции. Это та женщина, она нашла меня первой, сказала, что я должен продержаться, пока не придёт её муж — доктор.  
Шерлок нахмурился, сосредоточенно пытаясь вспомнить тот момент:  
— Прежде чем вы сегодня пришли, я полагал, что это правда твоя жена, но, когда увидел вас с Рози, весь твой вид кричал — вдовец. Странно, почему она сама не позвала на помощь? Только повторяла, что я должен потерпеть и дождаться тебя.  
— Ты мог бы её описать?..  
— Хм, довольно обычная: короткие волосы, блондинка, большие голубые глаза, овальное лицо, лет до тридцати, приятная. Ниже меня, но она стояла надо мной на коленях, так что могу ошибаться. Меня удивила её одежда — только светлые брюки и легкая бордовая кофта, маловато для нынешней сырости, разве нет?  
Где-то неподалёку с хлопком закрылась дверь.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: написала к сегодняшнему дню один тематический рассказ, надеюсь, Вам понравится. [2017-10-31]


End file.
